The present invention relates to a particulate barium sulfate, its production, and its use.
Barium sulfate may be used as a pigment in paper production, for example. Other intended applications, such as an additive for cosmetics like skin creams and sunscreens, or as a filler in pigments, adhesives, or rubber articles, however, require extremely fine particles of BaSO4.